Question: The center of the circle with equation $x^2+y^2=4x+12y-39$ is the point $(h,k)$. What is $h+k$?
Answer: We will complete the square to determine the standard form equation of the circle. Shifting all but the constant term from the RHS to the LHS, we have $x^2-4x+y^2-12y=-39$. Completing the square in $x$, we add $(-4/2)^2=4$ to both sides. Completing the square in $y$, we add $(-12/2)^2=36$ to both sides. The equation becomes \begin{align*}
x^2-4x+y^2-12y&=-39\\
\Rightarrow x^2-4x+4+y^2-12y+36&=1\\
\Rightarrow (x-2)^2+(y-6)^2&=1
\end{align*} Thus, the center of the circle is at point $(2,6)$ so $h+k=2+6=\boxed{8}$.